


Hounding You

by Lyeox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added later, Shrunkyclunks, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, somewhat dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyeox/pseuds/Lyeox
Summary: [Currently on hiatus, will come back to this eventually once I've rewritten it.]Bucky doesn't like the city, especially New York City. But he gets dragged out from his home on the farm with his parents to go visit his sister in the city a few times a year. It makes him feel claustrophobic and he can't spend long in the city.Because you know, werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't start working on another fic until I finished my other one, buuuut Stucky holds a dear place in my heart and due to recent events irl, this AU popped in my head and I had to write it. I don't know how often I'll be updating it but I promise I'll try to keep reasonable update times. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy my ramblings!

[Being rewritten, bear with me]

 


End file.
